cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Renegade
News 10/08/08 The Renegade is officially announced to public by Sir Keshav IV.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=30546 07/09/08 The Renegade signs its first treaty with The Phantom Warrior Corps. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=34006 Current Charter Charter of The Renegade Preamble- We The nations of The Renegade have come together together in the name of peace, integrity and a common understanding as brothers and sisters. For these goals to be reached they will need to follow a certain number of rules and regulations. Such is the Ascended Aim. Article I- Admission- For a nation to become a Knight they need to be in good standing with various alliances and not on ZI lists. They must adhere to the application process as seen here, Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Link: Resources: Team: Nation Strength: How you got here: Why you would like to join The Renegade(If left blank, you will be denied): How can you help The Renegade? What do you expect from Renegade? I, (Name) formally accept all The Renegade rules and regulations. I realize that if I break them I can and will suffer the consequences therefore said. I will not war with anyone without good provocation, nor will I aid anyone who is deemed to be an enemy of any alliances. I will use my nation wisely and help The Renegade grow in times of peace, and help The Renegade fight in times of war. Once they fill out the given format their application will be known as an Squire until they are accepted in by the Government. Article II- Government- The Renegade shall be governed by the Emperor. The Emperor will be the sole decider on various issues.Under the Emperor you have the Imperator Emeritus who is second in command of the government.The Imperator Emeritus shall take care of the day to day issues. Under the Imperator Emeritus you have the Regents, and Imperial Officers who look after various positions and they are the leaders of various departments. Section I: Emperor - The Emperor is the Internal and External head of the alliance.The Emperor has the power to sign treaties,amend the charter,Accept or Decline Members.He also has the power to appoint Government Position with the acceptance of the Imperator Emeritus. Imperator Emeritus - Second in command behind the Emperor. The Imperator Emeritus will serve as a confidant, an advisor, and second in command. If the Emperor ever deciddes to take a break, and the Imperator Emeritus will assume the role temporarily. During this time the Imperator Emeritus can assign his own Interim Imperator Emeritus to temporarily fill his former shoes. All treaties must be accepted by the Imperator Emeritus, as well as any Declaration of Wars, and ZI'ings. Imperial Regents - The Regents maintains the day to day activity of the alliance.The regent shall be third in command of the alliance. They are esteemed and dedicated Renegaders. They are to be appointed by the Emperor, or the Imperator Emeritus, at anytime to their leisure. The Regents have all the authority of an Imperator Emeritus, Except the decision making. The Senate- Senators will be apointed by The Emperor, Imperator Emeritus. The senate covers the fairness in the alliance. They can amend the charter, Vote certain ministers out if they feel they're doing poorly, and they can vote for a member to be put on trial, provided they have evidence, Which will then commence the High Judge. There will be nine Senators. Paladins - The Paladins are the generals of the army, and lead the various brigades. Section II: The Imperial Officers - The Imperial Officers take care of various departments of the alliance.They are appointed by the Emperor and is subject to review once in 2 months .They will stay in office indefinitely unless the Emperor or a positive majority of Regents wishes for their removal. The positions available are- Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs-This Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs takes care of the diplomatic corps.The Imperial Officer also takes care of designation of ambassadors,Masking of Diplomats and maintaing peace if any issue rises. If the issue is very important it will be handled by the Emperor. Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs-This Imperial officer of Internal Affairs takes care of activity levels,News Corps,Masking of Members and training Elites on the game.They maintain the law and order on the forums. Imperial Officer of Prosperity-The Imperial Officer of Finance takes care of the bank system,Aid System,and War chests.They will take care of Aid falls and keep the members growing financially. Imperial Officer of Might-The Imperial Officer of Military takes care of setting up the Defense of The Renegade.He/She also takes care of guiding Military Cadet's to make them official soldiers.When war arises the Imperial Officer will be the head of the army and shall designate various commanders in the army. Article III- Team- The Renegade shall declare itself a White team Alliance and support white brotherhood among its members. Any member not in the white team shall be given 15 days to change unless given permission by The Emperor or Imperator Emeritus. Article IV- Foreign Affairs- The Renegade supports common understanding. And such shall be with other alliances. If another alliance wants to improve relations they shall be allowed to do so, and we will make the appropriate accommodations. If another alliance wants to become our brother we shall work towards reaching that goal. Article V- War- The Renegade is a peaceful alliance with no itch for war. It will always have a neutral stance and will enter a war only if her allies call, or is directly threatened by hostilities. The Renegade also has a strict no tech raid policy. Failure to follow will see the member being pulled up by the Government. Article VI- Nuclear Weapons- The Renegade supports the build up of nuclear weapons as it will be needed for defense in case of nuclear war. But it will not use it for first strikes or use it anywhere unless used on us. Even then, we will work diligently to solve the problem without going to Nuclear Warfare. Article VII- Expulsion- If a member breaks any rules of this charter they shall be judged immediately and a day will be given for the hearing in front of the whole government. If the member shows genuine remorse and is willing to make an effort to stay on track he will be allowed to stay. If he doesn't he shall be expelled. And depending on the rule, Zi'd. Article VIII- Judiciary Body- The Judiciary Body shall be headed by the High Judge.The High Judge shall hear out all cases and shall make the final decision.The High Judge will also be picked by the Emperor. If any member has broken any law in the charter he/she will be de-masked as a member and will be given 48 hours to appeal his/her case.The Case shall be handled by the High Judge and witnessed by the government. The Emperor or Imperator Emeritus may veto a decision they dont agree with at their leisure. Article IX- Amendment to the Charter- If any member wishes to change the charter he/she will create a thread. The amendment will pass with a 60% and 3/8 gov members passing it, or 75% senate and 1/8 gov passing it. Signed, Sir Keshav IV of Articuno Islands, Emperor Lord Gabranth of Pheonicia, Imperator Emeritus Treaties Optional Defense Pact with The Phantom Warrior Corps